Trunks And Pan a loving tale
by SqueezeThemPotatoes
Summary: LEMON :D my first fanfic so i know its gonna be bd but this is the story of trunks and pans relationship bloom into something magical :) PAN X TRUNKS, BRA X GOTEN :D ENJOY MY LOVELIES :D
1. Chapter 1

Mini authors note :)

I changed the ages and this story is gonna end up a lemon

Age changes:

Goten: 20

Pan:17

Trunks:21

Bra:18

Ubb:20

Chapter one: the morning before school

Pans point of view

I just couldn't sleep anymore, no matter how hard I tried, I just couldn't and it's all because of him, I can't stop thinking of him. It seems like love has taken control of my whole life and made it about him, I actually didn't mind. Anyways my final year of school starts in a few hours and in not too sure on how I feel, I want to confront him but I think ill wait until after my 18th birthday witch is soon and knowing my best friend Bra she will throw me a huge party so that would be the most best time to tell him.

I finally fell asleep an hour later

* beep beep beep * I've always hated the sound of my alarm clock, just the sound of it made me realize I couldn't dream about him anymore and I had to go out into public. I chucked my usual red crop top on, along with my 3/4 jeans and headed down stairs to get some food. As I approached the kitchen I saw my mother standing at the stove making me my most favorite thing of all, pancakes.

" morning honey "

" morning mum"

" sleep well?"

" I guess "

" you all ready for your last year of school before you go off to university ?"

" yeah I am actually, The best part of going away to uni is that I'll be with Bra"

" I'm so glad you and Bra is as close as your uncle Goten and Trunks are "

as my mother said that I blushed hearing his name and I started to day dream about him and all the things I wish I could say and do to him when he was finally mine. My mother put down a plate with pancakes stacked on top of it in front of me and I scoffed them down in an instant. I ran back up the stairs and flew out my window and headed towards Bra's house. As I made my way to CC I could hear someone talking to me, I blushed when I heard him speak.

* morning panny*

*morning trunks *

* so how is my senior feeling today?*

* so excited *

* are you on your way here?*

* yeah Im almost at yours, want me to come in though your window?*

* ok *

* pan?*

* yes?*

*i still cant believe our bond is letting us do this*

FLASHBACK

Trunks point of view

It was the day pan was born, I was only 3 but I remember it so well. I remember Walking into vidle's hospital room and having her ask me if I wanted to hold the baby, I said yes and Gohan handed me Pan. I just stared at her, holding her closer every minute, I didn't want to give her back. Gohan Soon asked for pan back, but i refused while screaming out Pan mine. Everyone didn't know how to react.

END OF FLASHBACK

Trunks POV

I walked around my room trying to clean it up as fast as I could while making sure I looked presentable then I felt her ki get closer to the house, my heart started to beat fast, I had no idea why like she always comes in through my window but I guess it's just that she's a senior now and this was when I promised myself to tell Pan how I felt, I'm scared to think about what she will do if she dose not feel the same about me.

I soon felt Pan's ki in my room and turned around to greet her.

"Morning Pan"

"Morning Trunks"

" ready for your last year of high school?"

" yeah super excited "

" Pan is that you?!" bra had shouted down the hallway hurting Pan and my ears

" yeah, you want me to come down to your room?"

" yes please"

I watched pan walk to the door smiling and thanking me for letting her come through her window and as always I told her it was no problem.

Pans POV

As I left trunk's room I thanked him and smiled, I rushed down the hallway to Bra's room.

"Hey Pan"

"Morning"

" what dress do you think I should wear today?"

bra then grabbed two dresses from her wardrobe and showed them to me, the first one was her typical tight red dress and the other I pink dress with flowers and a tight waist band that always complemented her body shape.

" Defiantly the The second one"

" Thanks Pan"

Bra rushed over to her wardrobe to get dressed and I sat down on her bed fixing my messy hair.

"What do you think?"

Bra said as she walked out her wardrobe and spun around to show me what it looked like on her from all angles.

"It looks perfect on you"

"Awww thanks Pan"

Bra had now grabbed me and pulled me in for a hug.

"So you ready to go now Pan?"

"Yeah"

And with that we had flown out her window towards school.

AUTHORS NOTE!

Was it any good? Sorry if it's too short or too long, comment what you think and review , things will heat up in the next few chapters also I'll be writing in mostly pan and trunks point of view [POV] but there might be the occasional time where I write in Goten's or Bra's POV.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2: first day

Pans POV

As we landed a street away from school and walked the rest of the way Bra asked me about boys and who I liked.

"So who dose my best friend have a huge crush on?"

"Oh nobody special Bra"

"Pan Son how dare you say my brother is not special haha"

I blushed and now she was asking for details about our relationship.

" Like I've told you before Bra, there is nothing between your brother and I, we are just friends"

"Yeah sure, sure"

"I'm telling the truth Bra, since you're pestering me about Trunks, it's now my turn to pester you about my uncle Goten"

Bra blushed, I've always known she likes him and he likes her but they never told each other no matter how much Trunks and I tried to get them to.

"You know I like him Pan, but he dose not like me back sadly"

I hit the back of Bra's head an said..

"You are so stupid"

"What? How?"

" It's so, obvious he likes you Bra, he won't shut up about how he would ask you out every time he comes over or I go to grandpa's house"

" then how come he never said anything to me before?"

"He thinks you don't like him"

"Oh"

"Yeah, you should tell him you like him Bra or else he's never gonna ask you out"

"Fine I'll do to sometime only if you tell trunks you like him"

I blushed hearing his name

"Ok I'll do it but you have to go first"

We soon approached school.

"another year at this dumb aye Bra"

She was too distracted at all the boys giving her complements, I've always been jealous of her looks but I wouldn't like having people constantly tell me how great I look.

" dose that ever get annoying Bra?"

" Yeah, all the time"

The bell had rung and it was time for senior assembly. All they do is tell us the 'great' opportunities this year, but they are never great, and they tell us where to go to get our timetables. After you get them you go to your first class. My time table read for Monday ...

ART

ENGLISH

FORM [ most boring thing ever ]

BREAK

MATHS

LUNCH

SCIENCE

MUSIC

" what's your timetable Bra?"

MUSIC

ENGLISH

FORM

BREAK

MATHS

LUNCH

SCIENCE

FRENCH

" omg we are in the same core class"

Bra had grabbed me and pulled me in for one of her torture hugs for the second time today. We then went to our first class.

LATER THAT DAY AT LUNCH

"So how was music?"

" OMG IT WAS GREAT PAN I LOVE IT !"

" I'm glad you had fun"

" so how was art?"

"Average I guess"

The bell rung and we went to science together.

AUTHORS NOTE!

This was a short chapter, I'm sorry :\ would really appreciate constructive criticism :)


	3. Chapter 3

Ok guys, here is chapter 3, short I know but please know I did write these 3 chapters in September last year and my writing skills have improved so much since then, also my spelling is so bad in this, im so sorry, it was written on my ipad, not ipad 2 or 3, ipad 1, ivve just gotten a new tablet so spelling will be much better in the next chapter.

That's for the follws and fav's and reviews, it really makes me happy to see that people are enjoying my writing.

Chapter 3 : the confession that night

Pan's POV

I walked into the house after a long first day of school, I heard my mother singing in the kitchen, I knew she was cooking dinner,

" Hey Pan, how was your day ?"

" The usual, boring" I said with no expression on my face,

" well remember its your birthday in a few days, you can look forward to that during school"

" yeah I guess, but knowing Bra she's gonna throw me on of those parties I never enjoy"

" oh speaking of Bra, she just called and wants you to come over after dinner to do homework"

" ok thanks mum" I ran upstairs to dump my bag on the floor and go online to watch movies. I spent half an hour trying to find a movie and before I knew it mum had walked in to give me dinner. I thanked her and decided to go on Facebook. It took no time before my dinner was gone and I picked up the homework I needed to do and flew over to Bra's house.

Bra's POV

I ran upstairs to get ready for when pan was coming over, I Was so busy trying to get ready I didn't given notice that i had run into my brother.

" opps sorry trunks"

" it's fine but can I ask a question"

" yeah ? "

" why is my sister running around the house like an insane person?"

" Pan is coming over " I noticed trunks blush when I said her name,

" oh so trunksie likes Pan then" I said winking at him

" you know I like her silly"

" then why don't you tell her that you like her"

" because I'm afraid"

" trunks you are a god damm sayian, why the hell would you be scared to tell her you like her"

" love"

" love?"

" yeah, I don't like her, I love her"

" love who?" I turned my head to see pan giving me a sad, confused look.

" yeah trunks, who do you like" trunks gave me the death glare that he obviously gets from daddy, before I knew it, trunks had run off into his room and was followed by Pan.

Pans POV

" trunks what's wrong"

" nothing, leave me alone Pan"

" no I won't until I find out what's wrong" with that trunks had run Into is room and slammed the door, thinking he locked Pan out but she actually made it in before he slammed the door.

" Trunks why is it such a big thing for you not to tell me, I know you probably like one of the sluts at Capsule Corp."

" Pan! I don't like any sluts at work"

" them who do you like?"

" I can't tell you"

" why"

" because I can't "

"Omg Trunks tell you everything"

" yeah then we'll who do you like then"

" Trunk like someone who you know pretty well"

" see even you can't tell me who you like so why should I tell you who I like"

" because I don't know what i would do if don't like me" with that Pan slammed her hand over her mouth realizing what she said

" what do you mean pan?"

" nothing don't worry" Pan had tried to walk out his room when she felt a pair of strong arms grabbed her and pulled her towards him.

" Pan what did you mean by that"

" Trunks, I like you wait no I love you and have done for a long time"

Authors note :D

How ya like it ? Let me know :)


End file.
